There are many different solutions for vehicle alarms available in the prior art. Most solutions are developed to become harder and harder to override if the vehicle is stolen but also to enable both positioning and communication with a stolen vehicle. Conventional vehicle alarms uses sound and sometimes light, such as blinking indicator lights, to scare a thief away or draw attention to the vehicle before the thief manage to steal the vehicle. This is an effective solution but there are many examples where cars been stolen without anyone noticing.
In order to overcome some of those issues the prior art further presents solutions for accurately positioning of vehicles that have been stolen and moved from their original position. The most common solution is that a GPS chip is incorporated to the vehicle or the vehicle alarm that can transmit the vehicles position back to the owner or to the police. This has reduce the number of vehicles that are stolen and not recovered, however the methods utilized by the thieves are constantly evolving and methods for disabling such systems are commonly used. For example, by placing a stolen vehicle in a container that shields the GPS signal the vehicle can be hidden away until the initial risk of being caught is reduced. Similar methods are used to drain or remove the battery of the vehicle and await that the positioning devices stops functioning.
Another drawback with the present positioning solutions is that GPS signals and most other positioning system signals are easy to both track and block with a tracker or signal blocker. For example, a common GPS signal can be blocked with a signal blocker arranged in the vehicle making it invisible for tracking. Another method for disabling the positioning system is to use a signal tracer and finding out where the antenna or device is arranged within the vehicle and then remove it.
Additional functionality have in the prior art been incorporated to alarm system including for example immobilizers that prevents the engine of a vehicle from starting. Those limits the risk for the vehicle being started and driven away but do not help if the car is towed or lifted onto a truck.
Thus it would be advantageous to provide a solution that addresses at least some of the problems with the prior art.